CrystalRose Alchemist
by Bunny Grl
Summary: Edward Elric becomes a mentor. How will he take this new positin? Especially since his new pupil has a few secrets of her own...
1. Meeting of the Alchemists

**Meeting of the Alchemists**

Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist, was waiting in Colonel Roy Mustang's office, after giving his latest report, for his orders. "FullMetal, your next assignment is to train a new state alchemist. You are to be a mentor," Roy stated while cracking a smile.

"Why should I?" asked Ed with a mischievous look in his eye.

Roy continues to smile. "I hear Psirene is a real hottie under the mask…"

Ed blushes dark red and says, "Al and I will be in the library. Send this new alchemist there." Ed leaves the office in a preoccupied state.

* * *

Hikari Kokomachi walked down the hall, trying to find Colonel Roy Mustang's office. She was lost. As she looked around for someone to ask for directions, a golden-hair boy rushes down the hallway. He does not see Hikari and runs into her. 

"Sorry. I was a bit preoccupied," apologizes the boy.

As Hikari prepares to ask him for directions, a new voice sounds behind her. "Nii-san, are you done?"

"Yeah," replied the boy. "Let's go. I've got a new lead in our research. I'll tell you on the way."

Hikari turns around to see who had been behind her. She sees a seven-foot suit of armor. As the two walk off, Hikari notices that the armor has a hollow sound…

"Hikari," comes another voice from behind. "The Colonel sent me to escort you. I am First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Please follow me." Hawkeye leads Hikari through the hallways to Roy's office. "Colonel Mustang is waiting for you." Hikari enters the office.

* * *

"Congratulations Hikari Kokomachi, you are now a State Alchemist." Roy tosses Hikari a watch. "That watch proves that you are a state alchemist. Your title is the CrystalRose Alchemist. You first assignment is to meet the FullMetal Alchemist and help him with his research. He will be your mentor for the time being." Hikari salutes. "Hawkeye here will escort you to the library." Roy smiles mischievously, "If you value your life, I wouldn't call FullMetal short. Good luck CrystalRose." 

Hawkeye leads Hikari to the library, while she ponders the Colonel's last statement. "This is where I leave you," states Hawkeye, at the entrance of the library. "The librarians will direct you to FullMetal. Good Luck."

As Hawkeye leaves, Hikari enters the library doors.

* * *

Hikari walks up to the main desk. "Excuse me, could you show me to the FullMetal Alchemist?" asks Hikari as she flashes the watch to show she is a State Alchemist. 

"Darling, I feel sorry for you. Those two are something else." Hikari gave the librarian a puzzled look. "Only one is a State Alchemist, the older one. The other travels with him and helps him with his research." The librarian hands Hikari a map with the location of the FullMetal Alchemist marked. "This map will guide you to the FullMetal Alchemist. Good Luck"

As Hikari walks away, she thinks, _'Why is everyone telling me good luck? Is there something I should know about the FullMetal Alchemist?_' Hikari reaches the door and knocks.

"Come in," sounds a voice from within.

Hikari enters the room and sees the blonde haired boy from earlier. "Sorry, I was told the FullMetal Alchemist would be here. I must have the wrong room."

As Hikari turns to leave, the suit of armor from before brings a new stack of books to the boy at the table. "Here you go Nii-san."

"You must be FullMetal." Comments Hikari to the suit of armor. "I can see why you were given that name. My name is Hikari Kokomachi, the CrystalRose Alchemist."

"_I'm_ the FullMetal Alchemist, Edward Elric," states the boy, slightly peeved. "_We_ are the Elric Brothers."

"Sorry, I didn't expect FullMetal to be so young. Is this your older brother?" asks Hikari, motioning to the suit of armor.

"No, that's my _younger_ brother, Alphonse."

"Nii-san told me that you were to help us with our research. What do you know about the -"

"Not yet Al. Let's let her give us a demonstration of her abilities. If she's talented enough, she could be a valuable asset to our research…and I have the perfect test in mind. Lets head out to the training grounds."

* * *

+ Please be nice. This is my first fan fic. I do not claim ownership to FullMetal Alchemist. The only problem is that I and my other half keep arguing over how to write the story. Enjoy and more chapters to come soon. 


	2. A Test

**A Test**

Mustang looks up from his paper work, smirking as he notes the three figures marching to the training grounds. The one in the lead is short, blonde, and is in a red coat, who was followed by a seven foot suit of armor, who in turn was followed by a girl with green hair. The Colonel turns to Lieutenant Havoc and asks. "How much do you want to bet that she called him short?"

* * *

Ed points to the other side of the training grounds. "You go over there and when you reach your side we'll start." As Hikari walks to the other side, Al asks Ed, "Nii-san, you're not going to hurt her, are you?"

"No, I'll go easy on her at first, by using circles. Oh! She's there, let's get started."

* * *

Hikari was looking at the FullMetal Alchemist, wondering what he was up to. Suddenly the FullMetal Alchemist raised his hand and with a swift motion yelled "GO!" Hikari jumped as the FullMetal Alchemist ran towards her, at full speed. Hikari some quick hand motions, which turned elements in the air into a crystal rose, and set it on the ground. FullMetal was coming strong. Hikari did more swift hand motions, and the crystal rose was turned into a crystal ramp. FullMetal, going so fast that he wasn't able to stop, grabbed out of his coat a…Sheet of paper!

* * *

Edward wasn't able to stop, so he pulled a piece of paper from his coat that had a simple transmutation circle on it. He ran onto the ramp, put the paper circle on his hand, and did a handstand on the paper. There was a blinding flash of light, and a giant dust cloud where Ed and the ramp used to be.

* * *

Roy was among the people in his office looking out the window at the Alchemic battle Royal. (Hawkeye, Havoc, Brady, and the rest of Roy's circle.) Roy repeats his earlier question, "So, how much do you want to bet she called him short? Any takers?"

* * *

Hikari was astounded that the FullMetal Alchemist had so much power. '_I don't think I can beat him at this rate!_' Hikari pulls out a crystal rose that illuminates simple beauty in green things, and gently clams it between her teeth. She does some similar hand signs to the ones she did earlier, and a whirlwind forms in her hands, and leaves a crystal rose in its place. She does more hand signs, and the crystal rose in her hands turns into a crystal dagger. As the dust slightly clears, she see FullMetal's outline. She lunges in and hears the horrible scraping of crystal against rock. "Huh?"

* * *

Ed stifles a snicker. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me!" Hikari, his pupil, spins around in what appears to be a confused state.

* * *

Hikari spins, listening to the voice of her mentor. Hikari figured out he was to her left. Hikari turns that direction, and threw her dagger, slicing though FullMetal's layers of clothes scraping against metal. "AH MY EARS!" Hikari clamped her hands firmly over her ears. The crystal rose between her teeth falling to the ground.

* * *

'_Winry's going to kill me when she sees this scratch,_' thought Ed.

* * *

Roy notices Hikari with her hands clamped firmly over her ears, and states, "Don't tell me FullMetal's singing…that poor girl."

* * *

Once the pain in her ears subsided, Hikari wondered '_What did I hit?_' Hikari quickly picks up her rose off the ground. To be able to have a defense, Hikari made another crystal rose, and turned it into a crystal dagger. '_Now, where are you mentor, FullMetal-san?_' Then she heard it, a footstep, barley audible, to her back right, front right, front left, and then her back left. It hit her like a boulder, '_He's circling me like a panther!_' Hikari listened closely to her circling mentor, and threw her second dagger into the dust, cutting the elastic holding her mentor's hair.

* * *

"Damn it!" Her mentor yelled as his braid unraveled. Hikari created another crystal rose, and then a crystal dagger, aimed, and threw it at her mentor.

"Damn," Ed was shortly blinded by his golden hair. He looked up in time to see a crystal darer flying at his face. Instinctively, Ed clapped his hands. CLAP A wall came up to protect Ed. '_Man that was close._' The dagger was in the wall directly level with his head, and from the other side of the training yard, and gradually becoming louder, Ed heard, "Nii-san, you cheater! I thought you said you were going to use circles!" You could see Ed's brother, Alphonse, from a mile away.

"I'm sorry! It was a life-or-death situation and I chose life, okay!"

"Um, how was he cheating? He was using transmutation circles; he's just faster than me."

"Actually, uh, I don't know how to explain this, so I'll just show you." Ed walks over to a churned up piece of ground, claps his hands, and touches the ground. A huge flash of light and the training grounds are as good as new.

* * *

Hikari was astounded. Her mentor could perform transmutations without a circle. '_So he was going easy on me…_'

"Hey, uh, Al? Do you have that extra hair elastic on you by any chance?" Her mentor asked his brother.

"Sorry Nii-san, I don't. I think it is in your suitcase." His little brother replied.

"I hope Mustang doesn't see me like this…" her mentor put his hands over his head, and rand for the door. His brother followed him, and Hikari followed Al.

* * *

Mustang was looking out his window when he asked himself, "Is that FullMetal with his hair down?" He turned to see his circle staring out the window. "What are you looking at? The show's over!" After everyone scurried back to his or her posts, Roy pulled out a camera. SNAP '_This has got to go to Hughes._'

* * *

After Ed has his hair re-braided, he tells Hikari, "You are now a dog of the military, are you ready for the responsibility?"

* * *

+ Chapter two is finally up. We need to celebrate. Dancing and Music Starts My other half just reminded me that we need to start on chapter three. Music and Dancing stops Time to get to work -sniff- and thanks for reading. 


End file.
